redyoshinationfandomcom-20200216-history
RedYoshiNation
RedYoshiNation is a scratcher and has many friends and OCs. Biology RYN first discovered scratch on 2016, He went around playing games on scratch and then he started to join on May 2016, He shared a small amount of decent games and some were big games but were deleted by choice. Unfortunately on 2017 his account started to lag for 30 minutes each time he goes on a project and on July 2017 he started to get off the account and make a new one called RedYoshiNation, He deleted his old account after a month and now uses this account nowadays, He makes better games and projects on this one and even started a show called RIR! On 2018 he was blocked for 3.5 days for "attacking another scratcher" and said he went on scratch on Saturdays just a little, He started to stop making races and deleted all junk from his account. Later on 2019 RYN has been attacked by other scratchers such as Zigdev and falsely report him for dumb reasons. Later on September 2019, an imposter account who was probably made by Zigdev decided to ruin and raid his account by making him delete projects and studios and later on a clean up announcement occurred as he turned on comments everywhere and re-uploaded many removed projects. Later on December 2019, a fake fan known as jhartt1204 started to impersonate him and false report many of RedYoshiNation's projects and studios such as imposter alert projects and account clean up announcements, On January 2020, jhartt1204 got RYN banned for the second time. During that, RYN is making projects in the offline editor but then got unbanned on 1/31/2020 Trivia *He made a show called RIR, but it got canceled, meaning the last episode is Panel Panic. But another show called DIB started, but episode 5 is sadly broken. *He is currently a Dry Bones. *The project he has worked on the most is Entity Raiders. *He is focused on different projects one by one but all projects have a high chance of being cancelled. *He stops updating projects when they are about 6 months old but Entity Raiders is being updated *He has been blocked from scratch twice. **First time on January 11th, 2018 after false reporting LOGOSROCKS on mistake. **Second time on January 3rd, 2019 due to some fake fan mass false reporting projects and studios for the dumbest reasons ever, RYN and his friends are doing their best to stop them. The last alert was about a studio under the name "The Offical #RedYoshiNationIsInnocent Studio" that wasn’t disrespectful to the fake fan getting deleted but all of the people who are fighting the fake fan gets alerts, Right now RedYoshiNation gives orders what to do and attempt to ban the fake fan. *He has been using scratch since May 2016. **His longest time of inactivity is going to be 1 month Bans ]]RYN was banned twice First Time On 1/11/2018, The Scratch Team banned RYN for "Attacking another scratcher" that was a ban for 3 days. The ban was caused when RYN false reported an enemy known as LOGOSROCKS. Second Time His second ban was on 1/3/2020, It was a very unfair ban caused by Jhartt1204, The scratch team is banning RYN for a month for fighting the fake fan. He sent many appeals and many were declined. He was originally going to be banned until 2/21/2020 but got unblocked on 1/31/2020 instead but when RYN reports something, The scratch team ignores it Imposter Raids RYN is being attacked and bullied by multiple imposter accounts. Many caused huge damage Pets He has a turtle named Carl, 2 cats named Oliver and Precious, and 7 betta fishes (14 if you count the dead ones.) Full List *Carl (Turtle/Alive/Male) *Oliver (Cat/Alive/Male) *Jeremy (Turtle/Dead/Male) *Precious (Cat/Alive/Female) *Stripes (Cat/Given Away/Male) *Scales (Betta/Dead/Male) *Rainbow (Betta/Dead/Male) *Fireball (Betta/Dead/Male) *Calico (Betta/Dead/Female) *Shine (Betta/Dead/Female) *Star (Betta/Dead/Female) *Dot (Betta/Dead/Female) *Sweet Bananas (Betta/Dead/Male) *Flare (Betta/Dead/Male) *Blue Diamond (Betta/Dead/Male) *Lapis (Betta/Dead/Female) *Redstone (Betta/Dead/Female) *Pearl (Betta/Dead/Female) *King Chocolate (Betta/Dead/Male) *Frostburn (Betta/Dead/Female) *Multiple Betta Fry (Betta/Most Alive/Most Female) Gallery RYN.png|His old main OC RYN JUMPSCARE.png|RedYoshiNation jumpscaring the player shown in Take Care Of Oliver|link=Take Care Of Oliver RYN's Epic Battle gameplay.PNG|RedYoshiNation shown on RYN's Epic Battle fighting Precious, LA324, and Scales|link=RYN's Epic Battle RYN Death Screen.png|RYN's Skull Shown on a death screen Poll What's your opinion on RedYoshiNation? He's my favorite! I think he's great! I like him. He's okay I don't like him. Category:Scratchers Category:FANDOM Users Category:Male Category:Characters Category:RIR Contestants